Good Luck To You
by dxfangirl101
Summary: Emily Rose Hickenbottom, the sister of the Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels debuted into the WWE in 2009. What happens when she tries to follow in her brothers footsteps and falls in love with the Celtic Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

_I refer to my OC Emily Hickenbottom as I_

It was an amazing night. I couldn't wait for my match against Eve Torres. I wanted to show her what it's like to mess with my best guy friend, Zack Ryder.

I was walking to get ready in gorilla position when I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry; I should really pay attention next time." I said. I looked up and there was my brother, Shawn Michaels. He looked at me and said, "No problem Emily. It's all my fault really. I was actually looking for you, I wanted to say good luck to you on your match tonight. It's great to see that you are continuing what I started here a long time ago." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks Shawn it means a lot coming from you." I said as I passed and got ready.

I saw Eve ahead of me, ready in gorilla. I heard her song hit and she came out. I heard Lillian Garcia say, "This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Divas Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres." I saw her walk down the ramp and into the ring like she was the only person left on this planet. All of a sudden, started hearing the funniest chant echoing the arena, "Hoeski! Hoeski!" I had to try to find a way to not start laughing. My music then hit and I entered. I heard Lillian say, " And her opponent. From San Antonio, Texas, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Emily Rose." I walked down the ramp giving high fives to some of the WWE universe on my way down to the ring. I then entered the ring and showed off my lovely championship belt. I then handed it over to the referee and he held it up so everyone knows what's on the line in this match.

The referee then called for the bell and the match began. I ran towards Eve and punched her in her gut. She then dove right on top of me and started cat fighting with me. I managed to get her off of me and into a corner. I grabbed her and did a monkey flip and she was on the ground like a sack of potatoes. I got her up and decided it was time for my Walls. I grabbed her feet, turned her over on to her stomach, and pulled her legs upwards, hoping she'd tap. I heard the ref ask her, "Can you continue?" as she was struggling to get herself out of the deadly submission hold. She then gave up and tapped. I let her legs go and my music hit. I heard Lillian say, "The winner of this match due to submission hold and still the WWE Divas Champion, Emily Rose." The referee approached me with my title belt and I held it up with pride. All of a sudden Eve attacked me and did her moonsault on me. I couldn't get up as she kept attacking me. All of a sudden I heard Natalya's music hit. I rolled over as Eve was kicking me in the back and saw Natalya running towards the ring with help from Shawn. Natalya then kicked Eve in the gut and Eve fell on to the canvas.

I turned on to my back and saw Shawn bent down by my side offering his hand to help me up. I took his hand and only managed to sit up. I looked and saw Eve down and Natalya on my other side giving me her hand to help me get back onto my feet . I then grabbed hers and Shawn's and got to my feet. I then grabbed my side. I was in loads of pain. I then left the ring with my title, my brother and my best friend hanging on to my arms so I can get out of the ring and backstage to see how badly I'm injured.

Once we all were backstage Mickie James was already back there waiting with a chair for me to sit on. I let go of Shawn and Natalya and sat down. Shawn then asked me, "On a scale from 1 to 10 1 being okay and 10 in loads of pain, how much do you hurt?" I looked at him with tears starting to roll down my face and replied, "10." Shawn then turned to Natalya and said, "Go get a trainer and a doctor, before something bad happens." Natalya left to get me some help. Shawn gave me a hug, "It's going to be okay Emily." he said. "Hey, how is she doing?", a voice said. Shawn let me go and turned around and there was the face that matched the voice. "Hey Zack, she is in a lot of pain. Luckily, I sent Natalya to get somebody. Can you please watch her while I go and inform our mother about what just happened?" Zack replied, "Sure. Go ahead." Shawn then left to call my mom.

Zack grabbed a chair and sat across from me. "Thanks for taking care of the Hoeski for me. If it makes you feel any better I'm happy you retained your title. I feel bad for having you deal with Eve." I looked up at him, "No, don't feel bad. It's my fault for getting myself involved." I said to him smiling.

Shawn then returned and so did Natalya with my trainer and a doctor. My trainer then said, "Let's get you into the trainers' room. You are allowed to have one person with you, so make your decision quick." I thought about it, should I pick my brother, my best friend, or my best guy friend. I tried turning to Shawn, "Can you come with me?" I asked him politely. Shawn shook his head yes and helped me up. Natalya and Zack watched as I stumbled off to the trainer's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we arrived to the trainer's room, Shawn helped me on to a bed. Shawn went and sat by the stool near the bed. The doctor looked at me and asked, " Emily, can you tell me where you are in the most pain?" I replied, "The middle of my back and my neck." The doctor then told me to roll over on to my stomach so he could look at my back. He moved his hands down my back and hit a few spots. "Well you have a few herniated disks. Now let's look at your neck." I moved my long red hair out of the way so he could examine my neck. "And a broken collar bone. Looks like you're going to be out of action for the next month or so.", he said. I sat up and started to cry. The doctor then said, "Go to physical therapy for a while and you will be back to normal in no time." The doctor and the trainer left the room leaving me there with my brother. Shawn got up from the chair and gave me a hug. "Everything is going to be okay Emily. I will be there for you if you ever need anything. I'm your big brother and I really care about you."

All of a sudden their came a knock at the door. Shawn got up and answered it. The voice asked, " Can I come see how she is doing?" Shawn replied, "Yes, I will leave to inform Natalya, Mickie and Zack about what happened. Shawn left as the pale white skinned ginger man came in.

The man came and sat by my bed. "Hey Emily. How are you feeling?", he asked in an Irish accent. I then recognized who it was. "Hey Sheamus. I'm doing a little bit better.", I said to him. "I saw what happened to you out there and figured I come and see you. I've been watching your every match since you won your title. I never got the guts to actually talk to you since the first time I met you." I looked at him, "Well, now you are." I said smiling. "The truth is I've watched you as well. I am surprised at what you can do." I said to him. Sheamus smiled and said, "I was too quite surprised at what you can do. You remind me of Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho. With some of the moves you do, they are quite similar to what they do." I laughed, "Well, I was trained by Triple H and Chris Jericho. The majority of my moves are like my brother's, Shawn Michaels. He is the one that has trained me the most." Sheamus' jaw dropped, "Wait, your brother is The Icon, The Showstopper, Shawn Michaels?", he asked. I laughed, "Yeah, I am approached with the same thing you just told me about my moves by every superstar. I tell them the same exact thing I just told you. That's why he is constantly with me." Sheamus laughed, " I thought you two were like a couple." I looked at him, "No, were just siblings. I never dated anyone because I was always traveling." Sheamus asked, " I see, what about that Zack Ryder guy?" "No he was the first friend I made here." I replied. Sheamus thought a little and said, " Well, since you're not seeing anyone and neither am I." I looked at him, with a look of understanding. "The truth is..", he said scratching his head. "I've sortta had a crush on you since I first met you.", he continued, "Maybe we can grab some dinner sometime." I blushed at him, "Sure. I have a confession to make." I said. Sheamus asked, "What?" "I felt the same way about you." I said blushing. "Really? Wow!", he said. "I'll be out of action for like a month, but I will be hanging around backstage." Sheamus looked at me and grabbed my hand, "That sounds about true for how much Eve Torres did to you tonight."

All of a sudden Shawn returned with Zack and Natalya and Mickie. Shawn saw Sheamus' hand holding mine and he shook his head yes with approval. Mickie ran to my side and asked, "Oh my god Em! How are you feeling?" I looked at her and smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better than I felt earlier," Shawn looked at me and smiled, "That's great to hear Em. You will be better in no time." Natalya walked over and gave me a hug, looked at Sheamus, and then smiled at me. She knew what has just happened. " Well, now that the shows over we should all get going we have to be in San Antonio by tomorrow for Smack Down." Shawn said. Every one left besides Shawn and Sheamus. Shawn then told Sheamus, "Take care of her while on the road after San Antonio." Sheamus nodded, letting Shawn know that he understands. Sheamus then left the room leaving Shawn with me. "To bad I won't be able to wrestle for mom and dad tomorrow. I will have to manage someone until I'm better." Shawn smiled, "I know what you want to do. You want to be Sheamus' manager until your better. That's fine with me. I know about the connection you two had while I was gone." I smiled and got up and grabbed my brother's hand and left the trainer's room. We got in Shawn's truck and drove back to the hotel where all the superstars and divas were staying. We went to our rooms and got some good night's rest, with an early start in the morning. I then got my phone out and updated my twitter, "Good night Dallas and good mornin' San Antonio."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

About a month later I recovered from my injuries and was able to wrestle on Monday night Raw. I'm still being Sheamus' manager. We were considered a couple both in and outside of the ring.

As I arrived to the arena in Vegas, I was stopped in my path. I stopped and looked at who it was that stopped me, it was my boyfriend Sheamus. "Hey honey. How are you doing?" I smiled and replied, "Great. I'm so happy to get back out to the ring and do the thing that I love." Sheamus smiled at me and asked, "Is it alright if I accompany you to the ring tonight during your match?" I gave him a hug and, "Sure. It will be great incase if I get attacked from behind like a month ago. I can get some help quicker."

"Hey Emily! I'm glad your back in action as of tonight.", a voice said. I let Sheamus go, turned around, and saw Zack. "It feels great to be back. I have my match against the Hoeski again tonight. I hope it doesn't wind up like what happened to me last month.", I said to him. "I hope so to.", he said as he smiled. "Well I have to go get ready for my match. I'll see you later Zack." I said as I took Sheamus' hand and headed for gorilla position.

I heard Eve's music and the Hoeski chants all the way from backstage. Then my music hits and I enter and hear Justin Roberts say "And her opponent. Accompanied by the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. From San Antonio Texas, she is the current WWE Divas Champion. Emily Rose."

As I got to the ring, I heard something that didn't seem right. My brother's music started playing. I looked at the ramp and sure enough my brother has come to ringside. I left the ring as he reached the bottom of the ramp and I asked, "What are you doing here?" He gave me a hug, "Haven't you heard. I'm commentating on all of your matches now." I smiled, "Really well I wish you luck." He let me go and said, "No, it should be me wishing you luck. Now get back in that ring and show everyone why you are my little sister." I smiled at him and walked back to the ring. Shawn walked passed my corner and headed for the announce table.

The referee called for the bell and the match began. Eve came towards me and kicked me in the gut and I fell on to the canvas. All I could think of was that's it I'm done for. I looked over in my corner and saw Sheamus there cheering me on. As soon as Eve walked away, I gave a Shawn Michaels knip up and was back on my feet in a instance. I looked at Shawn at the announce table and he smiled with approval. I went and dove on to Eve and started hitting her in the face. The referee started counting to 5 and I stopped once he got to 4. I got up locked her legs in my brothers signature move, the Figure Four leg lock. Once she remained down, I went to my corner. Time to impress my brother while he is watching me. I started tuning up the band and Eve got up and stumbled towards me. I ran towards her and kicked her in the jaw. All I could hear is the crowd roaring once I did that and my brother shouting that I just did his finisher, Sweet Chin Music and that he taught me well. Sheamus yelled for me to go for the pin. I went down and pined Eve. I heard the referee hit the mat and say, "One, Two, Three." The referee called for the bell. I got up and got my title and hoisted it up. I heard Justin say, "The winner of this match the current WWE Divas Champion, Emily Rose!" I looked and saw Sheamus come into the ring. He gave me a hug and held my hand up so everyone knows who the true winner is. I looked over at the announce table, I saw Shawn get up out of the chair and come into the ring. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I did it!" I said to him. He smiled and said, "Yes, I'm very proud of you." He looked over to Sheamus, shook his head yes, and they both grabbed my hands and raised them up. We all left the ring and headed up the ramp. Once we reached the top I was greeted with hugs and congratulations from Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Shea Irwin, Taylor Castillo, AJ Lee, Zack Ryder, and John Cena. It was great to see all of my friends, my brother, and my boyfriend all congratulate me on my victory. We all headed backstage.

A little while later I was confronted by Eve. "You know you are a move stealer. You stole those moves from The Showstopper, Shawn Michaels. I don't care, all I know is that it's not over between you and me yet.", she said in a cocky attitude. Shawn then walked over and said, "So what if she did my moves. I approve of her doing that. I trained her after all." "And her Sunrise, Sunset finisher she gave you last month before her injury that was all me.", said a voice. I turned around and their stood the COO of the WWE and one of my other people that trained me well, The Game, Triple H. "Hey Hunter." I said. "The Walls she put you in, I taught her that.", came another voice. I turned around and saw Chris Jericho with his wife Shea. I waved at them both. Sheamus stepped in front of me for my safety incase if Eve tried attacking me again. " I suggest you leave now and leave her alone." Sheamus said. Eve left with a smirk on her face. What was she planning? "Thanks Shawn, Hunter, Chris, and Sheamus." I said. "No problem Em." Triple H said. Jericho and Triple H left leaving me with Shawn and Sheamus. " I better go get the truck." Shawn said as he left me. Sheamus grabbed my hand and we walked around the backstage area. "Stephen?" I asked him. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you really love me? I have been in a relationship with someone before and it turns out he was just using me. He was a wrestler for this company." I asked. Sheamus stopped and I looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed me. He let me go and asked, "Does that answer your question? I love you Emily! I promise to not hurt you like that. I think I know who you are referring to." Edge walked by on his way to the gorilla, he stopped and waved at me. I looked back at Sheamus, "Yes it does. I love you too! Yes, that guy." I said. "I'm so happy were together Emily. The question is why I never talked with you ever, after we met." Sheamus said. I looked up at him and blushed. "Yeah, why didn't you? I'm just kidding." I said. Sheamus laughed a little. "I missed seeing you in the ring when you had your injury. Seeing you in the ring tonight, made me feel great for seeing you do what you love best and that I was down at ringside to see it." Sheamus said. I leaned in to him and kissed him. "That felt good you know.", he said. I kissed him again, but this time more passionately. A voice said, "Okay you two that's enough." I looked and saw Shawn. I laughed a little and said, "Sorry Shawn." "Emily I got the truck waiting in the garage. Bye Sheamus!" Shawn said. Sheamus and I got up. I gave him a hug, "By Stephen, I will see you tomorrow." I followed Shawn and left the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a typical Tuesday night for any superstar and diva. Time to record SmackDown for Friday. I arrived at the arena in St. Louis and waited for Sheamus. I had a match against Eve tonight for my Divas title. Also Sheamus had a match against Kolfi Kingston.

I saw Sheamus' car pull into the garage at the arena. I waited until he came out to greet me. He walked over to me and said, "Hey! How are you?" I smiled at him and replied, "I'm doing great. Looks like I will be accompanying you to the ring for your match against Kolfi." Sheamus smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad. Looks like I will too with your match. Who is it against again?" I replied, "Eve,again…" " Will she ever learn to quit? She will never beat you. You are one of the toughest divas in the WWE next to Beth and Natalya. You're like the new Chyna of the Attitude Era.", he said.

We headed towards the locker rooms. Sheamus kissed me on the check and we went into our locker rooms. Once I was inside the women's locker room AJ Lee approached me. "How are you and Sheamus doing?", she asked me. "We are doing great. I think this relationship is going to work out perfectly well. I'm not using him like a certain someone." I said rolling my eyes in Eve's direction. "I have to get ready, Sheamus' match is next." I said grabbing my gear.

Once I was changed I looked in the mirror. I decided to curl my hair a little. I was sick of m natural straight hair while wrestling. I took my curling iron and curled the bottom of my hair. Once I was done getting ready, I met Sheamus by the men's locker room.

"You ready for this?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm ready. It's time for me to be the number one contender for the WWE Championship. Did you do something different with your hair.?", he said. "Yeah, I did. I curled it a little. I get sick of my natural straight hair sometimes." I replied. "I like it. It looks great on you. Then again everything looks great on you.", he said. I gave him a hug, "Really? Thanks!" I said. Sheamus then said, "We better get to gorilla position." We headed for the gorilla and we ran into Shea and Chris. Chris held out his hand, "Good Luck Sheamus!", he said. Sheamus took Chris' hand and shook it, "Thanks Y2J!" he said. We headed to gorilla. We saw Kolfi head out with his pyro going off.

It was time for us to head out. Sheamus' music hit and we heard Justin Roberts say, "And his opponent. Accompanied by Emily Rose, from Dublin, Ireland. The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" As we made our way down to the ring I was welcomed back with signs and people wanting high fives. It felt great to be back on SmackDown. When we reached the ring, Sheamus held the ropes for me to enter. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around and dipped me. When I was back on my feet I hugged him and left the ring and to his corner.

The referee called for the bell for the match to begin. Sheamus ran towards Kolfi and punched him in the gut. Kolfi recovered and gave Sheamus a drop kick, but Sheamus countered and pushed Kolfi back. Kolfi flew hard and landed on his back. I heard Booker T saw that Shawn Michaels was watching this match backstage. I felt a sense of relief to know that he was here. Then again I questioned as to why he was watching Sheamus' match. All of a sudden, Kolfi got Sheamus into the camel clutch. I shouted, "Come on Sheamus! You can get yourself out" Sheamus managed to stand, with Kolfi on his back, and drop down to the canvas, hopefully getting Kolfi off his back. Thank God it did! I then shouted, "Irish curse!" Sheamus got Kolfi up and gave him the Irish Curse. He went for the pin. The referee started counting, "One! Two!...", and Kolfi got his shoulders up. Sheamus got up and went over by the ropes. He waited for Kolfi to get himself up. Kolfi got up and stumbled over to Sheamus, but Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick. Kolfi fell on to the canvas hard. Sheamus knew that that will have to knock him out. Sheamus went for the pin again. "One! Two! Three!", the referee counted and called for the bell. Sheamus' music hit and he called me into the ring. "The winner of this match, Sheamus!" Roberts said. I took Sheamus' hand and hoisted it in the air. We left the ring and headed backstage.

Once we were backstage Shawn stopped us in our path. "Great match Sheamus. Congratulations on becoming the number one contender for the WWE Championship.", he said. "Thanks Shawn! That means a lot coming from a legend like you" Sheamus said. "Well I better go and get ready for your match." Shawn said. "Okay see ya!" I said as he walked away. I leaned into Sheamus and kissed him, "Congrats!" I said. Sheamus' face turned a beat red. "Well we better head to gorilla.

When we got to gorilla I heard Justin say, "This diva's bouch is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship." Eve's music hit and she left gorilla and onto the stage. "Introducing first, the challenger. From Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres." I heard Justin say. Once she was in the ring my music hit. "And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Sheamus. From San Antonio, Texas, she is the current WWE Divas Champion. Emily Rose!" Roberts said. I entered with Sheamus and made out way down to the ring. When we reached the ring Sheamus did the same thing that he did before his match. Sheamus then left the ring to go to my corner.

The referee called for the bell and the match began. I ran towards Eve, but she moved and I ran into the top turnbuckle. All I heard the crowd saw was "OW!" Sheamus ran towards the corner I was in and asked, "You okay?" I nodded yes. I turned and ran towards Eve and dove on to her and started hitting her face. I got up and did a spring board moon sault from the middle rope. Eve's hands flew to her gut. I knew that that had to work. It was time for a finisher on her. I grabbed her and got her up. I kicked her in the stomach, grabbed her head, put it in between my legs, hooked both her arms behind her, jumped in the air and let her go, and watched as she flew down to the canvas. My finisher, "Sunrise! Sunset!" was what knocked her out last month before my injury. I looked over at Shawn and he nodded. I went for the pin. The referee counted to three and called for the bell. My music hit and I heard Justin say, "Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion, Emily Rose!" Sheamus came into the ring, grabbed my hand, and raised it in the air. Shawn got up and came into the ring and gave me a hug. I turned around and saw medics tending to Eve. I went and asked for a microphone and someone gave me one. "I want to tell everyone Thank You for welcoming me back. I love you guys!" I said on the microphone. I then bend down my Eve, "Looks like you're going to be out for a while, but I just wanted to tell you. You will never beat me." I dropped the mic.

All of a sudden, Eve managed to get up and attack me again. Shawn gave the help signal to my friends. I then heard Natalya's music hit and I saw Natalya and Beth in the ring. Shawn helped me sit up so I can see what they're doing. I saw Beth put Eve in her Glam Slam. Then I saw Natalya put Eve into the Sharpshooter. Beth saw the microphone on the canvas, picked it up, and started doing what Beth and Natalya always do, make divas cry. That was always my favorite thing to watch every time they have a match. Sheamus and Shawn helped me get to my feet in time to see Eve cry. Natalya let her go and her and Beth walked over to me. Sheamus and Shawn stepped away a little. Beth went to my right side and Nattie to my left. I quickly gave my title to Sheamus and returned quickly. Beth and Natalya raised my hands up and my music hit. Shawn and Sheamus came by and we left the ring.

Once we were all backstage I said to Beth and Nattie, "Thanks for your help! I feel bad that I can't really defend myself." Beth looked at me, "Of course you can, you just don't have the strength to right now. You should come train with me and Nattie sometime. You seem strong, but with our help you can be stronger."she said. "Yeah maybe. I will have to get back to you on that." I said. Beth and Natalya walked back to the locker room. Shawn looked at me and Sheamus and said, "I better go get the truck see ya in a bit Em." Shawn left leaving me with Sheamus.

Sheamus and I went and sat on a bench. He sat down and I sat close to him. "Great Job on your match tonight.", he said as we cuddled a bit. "Thanks! Thank you for being there for me. I wouldn't of done so well without you there." I said to him. "You want to know something?" he asked looking down at me. I looked up at him and asked, "What is it?" "My feelings for you have gotten stronger. I love you Emily more than ever. I just wanted you to know that.", he said to me. I blushed a little, "My feelings for you have gotten the same way. You filled and empty hole in my heart. I love you to Stephen." I said. Sheamus smiled at the fact that I called him by his actual name.

Sheamus got up off the bench and got down on one knee. "Emily Rose Hickenbottom. I know that we only known each other for a month. But I feel that I really gotten to know you. So with that in mind…"he said as he took out a small black velvet box, "Emily, will you do the honors of becoming Mrs. Stephen Farrely? Will you marry me?" Sheamus asked. He opened he box and there was an emerald ring. My jaw dropped, I closed my mouth and saw Shawn and Natalya emerge from the corner. I started to cry, was this really happening? I got up and looked down at him. I flashed a wide smile and replied, "Yes!" Sheamus put the ring on my finger and got up. He then pulled me in and kissed me. We were interrupted by Natalya screaming, "Oh My God Em! I can't believe this! Come with me, we have to go and tell the other divas.", she took my hand and dragged me away from Sheamus. I quickly said, "Call me later and we'll talk then." Sheamus nodded.

As soon as me and Nattie left, Shawn came closer to Sheamus. He embraced him and said, "Take care of her. I don't think she needs me around her job anymore." Sheamus then said, " Will do brother. Plus, don't think that you should leave her here by herself. She needs family here. You're the only family she has that she can keep connections with." Shawn sighed and said, "Your right! Dad is close to dying soon, but don't tell her that. When that happens I will be the only one left in her family that cares about her. Okay I will stay. Welcome to the family by the way." Sheamus smiled and said," Thanks!"

I returned to see Shawn and Sheamus. Shawn looked over and saw me, "We better get going. You have a Superstars recording in the morning." , he said. "Okay, bye Sheamus. I will see you tomorrow right?" I asked. Sheamus gave me a hug and replied, " Yes, you will." I then got into my brothers truck and left looking at my ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily View**

The next day I left my hotel in St. Louis and headed for the arena. When I arrived Sheamus was already there. I got out of Shawn's truck and ran towards Sheamus. He turned and held out his arms and I ran into them and we embraced each other. "Hey Emily! How's it going?" Sheamus asked. I looked up at him, "Great now that I get to spend the show with you." I replied. Sheamus smiled and saw Shawn. He let me go and went towards Shawn. I followed him, wondering what was happening. "Shawn, I have a very important question to ask you?" I heard Sheamus ask Shawn. I walked over to Sheamus' side. Sheamus looked at me, "Emily, why don't you go get ready for your match against Rosa Mendes. This is a secret surprise for you." he said. I sighed and headed towards the women's locker room.

When I arrived I was stopped by Kelly Kelly. "Hey Em! How are you feeling about your engagement?" she asked. "Hi Kelly! I feel confident about it. But I'm afraid that Sheamus and Shawn are keeping something from me." I said as I sat on the locker room bench. "I've known Shawn since 2006, I know that he tends to do that a lot. But Sheamus? I never knew he would do something like that." said a voice. I looked towards the bathrooms and saw Mickie there curling her hair. "I've known my brother since the day I was born. I know he likes keeping secrets from my mom and dad." I said to Mickie. All of the divas laughed. "I heard laughing. What's going on?" Natalya asked coming into the locker room. Kelly replied, "Emily is worried about Sheamus. He's keeping a secret secret from her." "He said is a secret surprise." I said. Natalya dropped her bag and came over by me and gave me a hug. "Do you think it has something to do with the planning of your wedding?" Nattie asked. "I think so." I said as I looked at my ring.

All of a sudden a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" Natalya asked. The voice behind the door said, "It's Zack Ryder." Mickie put her curling iron down and answered the door. "Em. Zack needs to talk to you." Mickie told me. I put my gear on and met Zack outside of the door.

Zack then asked, "Can we talk somewhere private?" "Sure, but I need to be back here soon so I can finish getting ready for my match. We walked backstage. Zack pulled out some roses, "Here these are for you." he said as he handed them to me. "What are these for?" I asked him. " Well the truth is… I like you. Like REALLY like you." he said. I sighed and said, "Zack, this is sweet and al, but I can't accept these." "Why not?" he asked as I handed him the flowers back. "Remember the night I got injured? Well, Sheamus came to check on me. He told me that he has feelings for me. The truth is I told him the same thing. And last night well…" I said as I held out my hand that had the engagement ring on it. Zack looked and tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm, "Wait Zack! I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said starting to freak out. Zack managed to free his arm and stormed off, leaving me there alone.

I fell to the ground and started to cry. I can't believe that I lost my first friend that I made in the WWE. I felt tears rolling down my face. I sat there, on the ground crying until I heard a voice yell, "Emily!" I managed to wipe some of my tears away to look at who it was. I saw Shawn and Sheamus running to my aide. The got me up and put me on a bench.

"Emily, what happened?" Shawn asked me. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW SHAWN! CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I shouted. "Oh man, she's really upset. I better go." Shawn said and walked away. Sheamus sat down next to me, "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked. "No, but I need someone to hold me." I replied. Sheamus offered his hand and I took it. He pulled me in close and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt Sheamus' hand start stroking my hair. Shea waked by and saw my face all red, "What happened to her?" she asked. "She doesn't want to talk about it right now. You should go." Sheamus said to her.

A little while later I calmed down. I saw Shawn walk by, "Shawn, can you come back over here?" I asked. Shawn walked over and sat where he was earlier. I sat up straighter and looked at Shawn. "How are you feeling Emily?" Shawn asked. "I'm feeling much better." I replied. "Do you guys want to know what exactly happened?" I asked both Shawn and Sheamus. "That might help." Shawn said. I inhaled, "Well, Zack Ryder came to the women's locker room. He wanted to talk to me privately. We walked around backstage for a while until he stopped where you two found me. He handed me some roses and told me that he liked me. He never caught on to me dating Sheamus until I told him about the engagement. He got mad and left me there." I said. Shawn shook his head, "I thought this kid had some brains. I knew how close you two were. He'll come around." he said as he hugged me. "Now we better go to gorilla. Your match is next." Shawn said letting me go. Sheamus and Shawn stood up and helped me up. I took Sheamus' hand and headed for gorilla. Rosa was already in the ring when I was ready with Sheamus. My music hit and I entered with Sheamus, "And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Sheamus. From San Antonio, Texas, she is the current WWE Divas Champion. Emily Rose!" Lillian announced. Once we reached the ring, Sheamus went into the ring and held the middle rope so I could come inside the ring. He took my hand, twirled me around, and then dipped me. Once I got back up I saw Sheamus head out of the ring and went over to the announce table. He sat down next to Shawn and Shawn gave him a high five along with a headset. I laughed at how well those two were getting along.

The referee called for the bell and I ran towards Rosa in her corner and shoved her into it. She was down, so I down so I gave Rosa the stink-face. I heard Shawn say that all the divas were watching and that Kelly was laughing at me using one of her moves. I stepped out of the way and watched as Rosa stumbled towards me. I winked at Sheamus and gave her a High Cross. Sheamus' eyes widen and his jaw dropped. I went for the pin and won the match.

Sheamus came into the ring, "Where did that come from?" he asked. "I watched you do it and I tend to learn more from watching you." I said and he laughed. Shawn came into the ring with my title and gave it to me. Both men took my hands and raised them as my music hit. They let my hand go and Sheamus went and held the ropes. I stepped out and went down the steps. I went towards the ramp and heard Lay-Cools music. They came down and attacked me and the guys went to get help. I managed to get Layla off of me and throw her into the barricade. Michelle on the other hand, just wouldn't stop coming after me.

All of a sudden, I heard Kelly and Mickie's music. I saw them come down and take care of Lay-Cool. I was out. The last thing I remembered was getting Layla off of me.

**Sheamus View**

Shawn and I came back out to check on Emily. "Emily can you hear me?" Shawn asked Emily. Emily didn't respond, "Em, can you hear me?" I asked and still no response. Shawn checked her pulse, "Do you know CPR?" he asked me. I nodded and performed CPR on Emily.

**Emily View**

I opened my eyes to see Sheamus' face a few feet above mine. "She's coming through." Sheamus said to Shawn. Shawn couldn't hear him though. I saw he was praying to the Lord for me to survive. Sheamus helped me to my feet and I tip toed over to Shawn, "AMEN AND HALLELUGHIA !" I shouted. Shawn got up and turned to face me. I saw a smile of relief that I was alive and pulled me into a hug. The crowd cheered and I smiled. Shawn noticed me rubbing my neck and that I was limping up the ramp. I heard him call Sheamus over and they wrapped one of my arms around the both of them. They helped me backstage and Kelly and Mickie were already there with a trainer, a doctor, and my physical therapist.

All of a sudden I heard a voice yell, "Emily! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Mickie and Kelly stepped away and there was the man that left me a lone before. I gave him an angry look because Zack knew I was upset with him. Shawn and Sheamus sat me down on a bench and Shawn looked at me, "Let me handle him. Keep an eye on her Sheamus." Shawn said. "Call me Stephen. I'm going to be your brother- in- law soon, so call me by my actual name." Sheamus said. "Then call me Michael. Shawn is my middle name." Shawn said. "Will do. Don't worry; I will watch her while you go handle Ryder." Sheamus said and Shawn walked off with Zack. What does Shawn have to say to Zack is what I thought.

The doctor checked my leg and neck, "Sprained ankle and collar bone." the doctor said. "What should she do doc?" Sheamus asked. "She'll be good by next Monday. She can't walk on her foot with the sprained ankle so much and make sure she puts heat and ice on both areas at least 3 times a day." the doctor said. "Okay then its settled. Plus I heard what the doctor said. I will help you get better." Shawn said as he returned. "If I have to I'll come and help." Sheamus said.

"Same here." said a voice. I looked and saw Zack in the middle of Shawn and Sheamus, "Listen Emily, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we just start over?" he said. I laughed, "Sure. I'm Emily Hickenbottom and I'm Shawn Michaels sister. Just call me Emily." I said extending my hand. Zack laughed, "I'm Zack Ryder from the LI." he said shaking my hand. All of us laughed.

"Are we cool now Emily? Can we be best broski's again?" Zack asked. I smiled at Zack and nodded, "Yes we're cool and friends again." I said. Zack smiled, "That's great! Hope you get well soon Emily. I have to go fight Ziggler for the US Title." he said and left us.

I got up and saw that Sheamus got me a wheelchair. Shawn helped me into it and Sheamus pushed me out to the garage. I saw Shawn go ahead and open the door to the passenger side of his truck. Before Sheamus helped me inside he kissed my forehead, "See you next Monday my love." he said and I smiled. "Okay, bye Stephen." I said and got into the truck and he shut the door. I looked out the window and blew him a kiss. He smiled and waved. I waved back smiling back and left.


End file.
